1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inflatable devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable inflatable device for use on a bed or the like for assisting a bedridden person in executing turns in the bed when the apparatus is inflated on one side or the other. Further, there is included an inflatable portion for lifting a patient's midsection for accommodating a bed-pan beneath the patient with relative ease.
2. General Background
In the present state of the art, individuals who are bedridden due to accidents or illness, and must require extended time in bed, face the daily problem of having to be turned from their back or stomach onto their side in order to be washed or in order that the blood circulation flows properly to these areas in order to prevent bed sores or the like, or in the prevention of pneumonia when a patient is allowed to settle in one position only. At the present time, it requires that at least one or two aides assist in turning patients at certain times during the day and maintaining patients in the position so that the patients may be cleaned or simply rest in that position. Of course, this requires long and tedious man hours in order to accomplish this chore, not withstanding the fact that the patients are unable to accomplish this on their own, and must request that individuals on the hospital staff assist them. Even worse, is the fact that patients who are bedridden at their homes, often times have no one around to assist them in such maneuvers, and thus must either maintain themselves in the position until someone can assist them, or must attempt to contact someone out of their home in order that they may assist them. This of course, is very troublesome, and often times cannot be accomplished, the result being that the patient ends up with inadequate circulation in those areas in constant contact with the bed, and therefore, bed sores and possibly pneumonia result.
Further, an additional problem which is encountered in the present state of the art is the fact that a bed ridden patient must, from time to time, be tended to so that the patient's wastes are properly relieved. Of course, the manner in which this is presently accomplished is the use of a bed-pan which must be affixed beneath the patient in order to collect the wastes. This, often times is a very difficult undertaking and will require several personnel to position the patient properly and often results in mishaps and soiled linen. Patents which may be pertinent to the present invention are listed as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR TITLE ______________________________________ 3,485,240 Fountain "Hospital Bed With Inflation Patient Turning Means" 3,895,403 Davis "Patient Orienting Device" 3,477,071 Emerson "Device For Automatically Shifting The Body Of A Patient" 3,526,908 Davis "Body-Turning Device For A Hospital Patient" 1,627,835 Combs "Pneumatic Bed" 1,981,666 Ridley "Bed Lift" 946,831 O'Halloran "Improvements In Or Relating To Mattresses" 3,775,781 Bruno, et al "Patient Turning Apparatus" 3,935,604 Collins "Support Device For Lifting And Supporting Patients" 4,309,783 Cammack, et al "Adjustably Conformable Bed" ______________________________________